


Genny Has a Apartment

by NyolkieEggBoi



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Genny being up to no good, Goofy and weird, Humor, LUSH bath bombs, purple bubbles, yo boi got an apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyolkieEggBoi/pseuds/NyolkieEggBoi
Summary: What weird stuff could Mr. Genny be up to after he jumped off Ashina Castle?





	Genny Has a Apartment

“Ash...ina..” Were the last words to escape poor Genichiro's mouth before he fell by the hands of that stupid Shinobi, Wolf. Luckily, he took super secret measures! The rejuvenating sediment brought him back on his lightning burnt feet.

“I had a feeling the plot wasn't going to let him go..” Wolf mumbled as he held his sword out. He was ready to cut down any more funny business. He just silently hoped there wasn't a fourth phase..

“YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!” Genichiro shouted before jumped straight off the watchtower to never be seen again...right?

So it turns out Genichiro just rode away on a bolt of lighting or something. But he needed to get somewhere far far away so he could plan another goober filled plan to steal the dragon's blood. He couldn't go back to Ashina Castle. He'd be a laughing stock by everyone! He needed super duper duper duper scooper planning place!

In Ashina City!

It was a surprise that the big 'ol city was still in one piece despite the war happening. It was just like he remembered. Loud, full of stores, big buildings, and a grocery store. Maybe the Ministry aren't cruel enough to destroy a mall and grocery store (everyone loves those). Genichiro had no time to lose! Ashina needs him… well maybe not the city. Luckily, he kept a secret fort! So secret that not even the dumb Ministry would find him here!

An apartment room!

It was just like any basic apartment room with its white walls, basic but weak furniture, popcorn ceilings, and a gross stain on the living room floor. But it will do for now, and he'll just have to deal with it. Right now all he wanted to do was get out of these gross, bloody clothes and into a warm bubble bath.

It was a great idea to plot ahead and stash lush bath bombs in this dump. Genichiro undressed and stepped right into the steaming hot bath. He grabbed his favorite purple bath bomb and plopped it right into the water. It fizzed and fizzed until lots and lots of purple bubbles filled the tub. Genichiro took a handful of the bubbles and sculpted one to look like that stupid shinobi, Wolf. He grabbed another handful and sculpted Kuro too.

“I can't stand him! He makes my blood boil! Kuro has the greatest power in the whole wide pickle that could save poor Ashina! He's so selfish!!! SELFISH!!!” He yelled as he smashed his tiny sculptures into purple goo with a loud CLAP! The clap was loud enough to scare away a poor roach back to where it came. Genichiro crossed his arms and puffed his lip out like a pouty child. He wanted to have cool immortality, but that meddlesome Shinobi stood in his way! So he sculpted another bubble Wolf and smashed it again! And again! And again! He sculpted a bubble version of himself beheading poor Wolf while a sad bubble Kuro cried. The thought of Kuro crying made Genichiro giggle. Gathered more bubbles from the far end of the tub. He tried making Ashina castle with a mini bubble Isshin, but it looked like his grandfather was standing on a pile of triangles, and it was quite silly. All this bubble work lifted up Genny's sour mood. It was quite silly, but it was loads more of fun than being defeated. Unfortunately the bubbles were starting to pop away, which meant it was time to get out the bath. 

Maybe he could turn Wolf in a bubble and pop him!

After washing up, Genichiro put on his favorite pajamas set, lighting bolts! The material was soft and kept him warm too. He yawned and dragged his tired body into bed where he can dream about turning shinobis into bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey created this story because it always confused me what was Genichiro up to while Wolf was out n about getting the ingredients? I guess maybe Genny spent all that time getting the black mortal blade... But is it really that hard to find a sword?


End file.
